


rajuk dan peluk

by antahberantah



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Idk what to tags, M/M, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, super fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antahberantah/pseuds/antahberantah
Summary: sore-sore sepulang kerja, changbin mendapati pacarnya, lee felix, tengah merajuk.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 9





	rajuk dan peluk

seo changbin menghela napas begitu pendapati lee felix di sudut apartemen mereka sepulang kerja.

laki-laki yang telah menjadi pacarnya dua tahun terakhir itu tengah duduk di sofa paling ujung. lutunya tertekuk, secangkir teh hangat dan biskuit terletak rapi di atas meja.

di tangannya ada sebuah novel tebal berbahasa inggris—yang belakangan ini memang tak pernah tersentuh karena sibuk urusi revisian skripsi.

sekilas, penampakkan sosok lee felix bukanlah sesuatu yang terlihat pantas untuk dipusingkan. sekilas.

tapi changbin telah mengenal felix cukup lama untuk memahami gerak-gerik tak mengenakkan dari pacarnya itu.

lee felix, pacarnya yang sumpah demi manggis begitu manis itu, tengah merajuk. _ngambek_. marah.

buktinya, mata penuh kilau lee felix tidak bergerak mengikuti paduan kata dalam tiap alenia, tetapi hanya menatap kosong bacaan di depannya. bukti lainnya, felix sama sekali tidak menyapa changbin yang baru saja pulang kerja.

padahal biasanya langsung peluk-peluk. padahal biasanya langsung cium pipi kanan pipi kiri.

setelah meletakkan tas kerjanya, changbin melangkah mendekati felix, lantas duduk di sampingnya.

“kamu marah?” suara changbin memecah keheningan apartemen.

salah satu alis felix terangkat, “hah? enggak, tuh? perasaan kakak aja kali.”

seo changbin mencebik dalam hati. iya, memang perasaan changbin saja, benar, tidak salah. tapi perasaan changbin itu didasari fakta dan bukti-bukti konkrit.

“berarti benar, kamu marah,” simpul changbin.

“enggak, kak. ih, kan aku udah bilang,” felix menutup buku bacannya, “aku nggak marah.”

“kamu marah, nggak usah bohong sama aku.”

“enggak!” bentak felix. suaranya meninggi, napasnya naik turun, seperti menahan sesuatu—amarah.

tuh, kan. changbin benar.

“kamu marah, tapi nggak mau ngaku,” changbin meraih tangan mas pacar, menautkan jari-jari mereka, “kenapa?”

felix diam sesaat, “maaf, tadi aku bentak kakak.”

“aku nggak butuh maaf kamu,” tukas changbin. suaranya tegas dan tajam. lee felix makin membisu, hatinya tergores perkataan changbin yang terkesan begitu dingin.

“bentak aku lagi,” kata changbin dengan pasti, “ayo bentak aku lagi.”

felix menatap pacarnya tak mengerti, “ngapain?”

“kamu pengen marah. yaudah marah aja. bentak aku, cubit, tonjok kalau perlu. ayo cepat,”

lee felix makin tak paham dengan gelagat pacarnya. bisa-bisanya pulang kerja malah minta dimarahi.

apa jangan-jangan changbin habis minun arak yang bikin otaknya agak somplak? tapi felix sama sekali tidak mencium bau alkohol pada changbin.

“kakak kenapa, sih? habis kejedot, ya?” tanya felix.

“kamu yang kenapa. marah kok ditahan-tahan,” omel changbin.

“habis, habis,,,” felix menunduk, memainkan jemarinya, “nanti kayak anak kecil. marah-marah nggak jelas. aku kan udah dewasa, harus bisa atasi segalanya dengan kepala dingin.”

tatapan mata changbin melembut. hilang sudah ketegasannya tadi. tangan kekarnya ia bawa meraih tubuh sang pacar, lantas memeluknya erat-erat.

“lee felix, pacarku yang paling ganteng, paling kusayang, paling _unyu-unyu_ kayak pikachu,” lee felix tenggelamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher changbin, tersipu atas semua pujian yang baru saja changbin lontarkan.

“kamu itu manusia, sayang. punya emosi. kalau marah ya marah aja. kalau sedih ya sedih aja. kalau mau nangis ya nangis aja. kamu lupa, kalau orang dewasa juga manusia,” changbin mengusap pelan surai felix yang kini diwarnai ungu muda, sekaligus hirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuhnya yang bercampur dengan sabun aroma lemon.

“kalau kamu nggak tahu harus lampiasin ke siapa, inget, di sini ada kakak. bentak aja kakak, gapapa. marahi aja, nangis ke kakak. gapapa,” lanjut changbin.

“tapi nanti kita berantem,” balas felix, suaranya teredam kain baju changbin.

“ya gapapa. sesekali berantem itu perlu, biar makin langgeng,” keduanya terkekeh pelan.

changbin melepas pelukannya. senyum tipisnya merekah, “yaudah yuk, kita makan. abis itu kamu bisa cerita sambil kupeluk.”

felix tertawa, lebar sekali sampai matanya melengkuk membentuk bulan sabit. ah tawa kesukaan changbin memang indah dan merdu sekali.

“bilang aja kakak mau kelonan.”

“nah, itu kamu tahu.”

**Author's Note:**

> Uploaded this on writedotas before, ahaha.  
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
